Under the Tree
by Aryam150
Summary: Can't be expressed in words. Just read. Please review! Please avoid reading if you do not like slashyaoiguyonguy realtions.
1. Under the Tree

Under the Tree

Kratos Aurion

A/N: Hello everyone! My first ToS story. Well, my first story on I hope you all like it. This is what happens when you are hyper, giggly, talking to your sister, and playing Tales of Symphonia. I don't own ToS or any of the characters. Please Review!

It was just another ordinary day. They were on their way to the Tower of Salvation. All eight of them. Lloyd, Genis, Raine, Colette, Zelos, Sheena, Regal and Presea. Walking past a large tree that provided lots of shade, Genis stopped and squinted. "Hey isn't that Kratos?" he said pointing towards the tree. Everyone one turned and face the tree. "Where?" Lloyd said squinting so much that he closed his eyes. Raine sighed heavily and rubbed her temples. "Open your eyes Lloyd."

Lloyd opened his eyes and laughed nervously. "I don't see anything." Zelos complained. "Are you sure you're not just trying to get attention brat?" Genis glared at Zelos. "I'm telling the truth. He's right over there under the tree."

Kratos' head shot up at those three innocent seeming words. He got up and walked over to the group. Lloyd unsheathed his swords, prepared to fight if necessary. Kratos stopped right in front of Lloyd and looked into his face for a moment. He lifted a microphone to his mouth and began to sing.

_The sunshine is always brighter _

_when you are the last to wake_

_You dream about playing in it_

_but that is a big mistake_

_Just look at the world around you_

_out there on the hot, hot sand_

_So many wonderful trees around you_

_what could possibly be more grand?_

Lloyd dropped his swords and gaped at the singing Kratos. Genis stared pointing. Sheena's eye twitched rapidly. Presea looked unaffected as usual. Regal had began to walk off. Raine had long since passed out from the shock. Only the two Chosens seemed to enjoy it. As Kratos continued to sing three "backup dancers" popped up out of nowhere.

"Yggdrisll!" Lloyd started his mouth dropping even more. Yggdrisll winked at Lloyd and continued to dance. Next to him Yuan was dancing with his usual stoic face on. But the third dancer surprised them the most. "Zelos!" The group looked over to where Zelos had just been standing and saw an empty spot. They looked back to see Zelos shaking his butt towards them.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Genis turned a slight green tint and covered his mouth while clutching his stomach. Kratos pointed to Lloyd and kept singing.

_Under the Tree, Under the Tree_

_Irving it's remarkable, down here where Noishe is park able_

_Take it from me_

_In the ranch they work all day_

_in the sun they slave away_

_A nice tree I be sighting_

_while we be fighting_, _Under the Tree_

Colette happily clapped her hands as Kratos seemed to get into the song even more. Genis stood up and wiped his mouth. "What's wrong with him Lloyd?" Lloyd opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. "I think he ate a mushroom he wasn't supposed to eat or something." Genis' eyes widened as Kratos began rubbing against Yggdrisll. "But I thought he know what to eat and what not to eat out here." It was Lloyd's turn to be sick. "That's so gross. Kratos is like as old as my father." He leaned over.

_Down here all the people is happy_

_as off through the shade they stroll_

_The people in the sun ain't happy_

_they sad cause they're cooked like a cabbage roll_

_But the people in the sun is lucky_

_they in for a worser fate_

_One day when the boss get hungry_

_Guess who's gon' be on the plate_

"What are we gonna do?" Genis asked Lloyd worriedly. Lloyd began to think of a way to get as far away from the singing mercenary as possible. After several moments an idea came to him. "I got it. We'll grab Raine and run that way," he said pointing in the opposite direction Kratos and his dancers were. Genis raised an eyebrow. "It took you that long to come up with that?" Lloyd gave Genis a smile and answered. "Yup!" Genis sighed. "You really are something else Lloyd Irving." Lloyd just smiled bigger.

_Under the Tree, Under the Tree_

_Nobody beat us, try and defeat us_

_try and you'll see_

_We what the monster's love to cook_

_under the tree we off the hook_

_We got no troubles, We like blowing bubbles_

_Under the Tree, Under the Tree_

Lloyd tried to pick Raine up. "Holy crap! She's heavy!" Genis' eyes widened in terror. "Shhh! Are you insane? If she hears you say that she'll kill you when she wakes up." Sweat dripped down Lloyd's forehead at these words. "J-just tell Presea to come here so she can pick up the Professor." Genis called Presea over and told her what needed to be done. She agreed after several annoying questions and picked Raine up. Sheena walked over to the rest of them. "Oh Sheena good." Genis smiled. "Are we ready?" Lloyd asked looking, around at everyone. "What about Colette and Zelos?" Presea asked. "Leave 'em." Everyone looked at Sheena shocked. Her eyes widened a little. "Is that bad?" she asked. Lloyd shrugged. "Works for me." The rest of the group shrugged as well and began to walk in the direction Regal had headed. They were stopped dead in their tracks by a singing Kratos blocking their path.

_Since life is sweet here, we got the beat here_

_Naturally You serge into the rays_

_then get the urge and start to play_

_That's not the spirit_

_no need to fear it_

_Under the Tree_

"Noooooo!_" _Genis cried. "We're never gonna get away!" He began to cry. Sheena's eyes watered from Genis' crying, but she sucked it up and turned to face Lloyd. "Now what oh great leader?" He looked at her. "I don't know.That was the only plan I had." Sheena rolled her eyes and sighed, defeated. "Why don't we just wait for him to finish the song?" They turned. "Raine!" Genis smiled. She smiled at her little brother and looked a Lloyd. "Lloyd come here for a sec."Lloyd walked over to her, happy that she was okay now.

WACK! "Ow! What was that for!" She smiled, satisfied. "I heard what you said about me." Genis looked at Lloyd , wiping the tears from his eyes. "I told you." Lloyd rubbed the baseball sized bump forming on his head and glared at the half elf. "Shut up." Meanwhile Kratos just kept on singing.

_The brute play flute_

_the bark play the harp_

_Yggdrisll's new race play the bass_

_And they not too sharp_

_my ass is like brass_

_Genis plays in the tub_

_The Pope is a dope with no soul_

_(Yeah!)_

_Zelos is into fellows_

Zelos' eyes widened and he blushed. "N-no I d-don't!" Kratos just winked at him and went back to dancing(like Gackt) and singing. Zelos stomped off behind the tree and came from behind it in his normal clothing. He went over to the group and pouted. Sheena gaped. "How did you- never mind."

_Raine is fair game_

Raine smiled and blushed at the words being sung by the mercenary. Genis stared at her, not believing what he was seeing."Raine! What is wrong with you!" Raine shrugged. "Well he does have a point Genis. I am single. Not to mention I'm very sexy." Genis giggled. Raine glared at him. "And what is that supposed to mean!" Genis ran and hid behind Lloyd. "N-n-nothing."

_Presea is a weirdo_

Presea looked up when she heard her name. "Hmm?" Kratos looked at her funny for a moment, shook his head, and went over to dance with Yggdrisll. "The probability of that being true is...97"

The others just stared at her.

_And what's that big guy's name?_

"It's Regal." Kratos turned around to be face to face with the convict himself. The others looked at the man a little shocked at his sudden appearance. "Regal? But we thought you left us."Regal shrugged. "I decided to come back for..."He looked at Zelos and then looked back at the others. "Just because." Zelos thought for a moment and then blushed, smiling to himself.

_Lloyd wants to screw Genis_

_It's true, I mean this_

Lloyd's mouth dropped to the floor and Genis turned a bright red. Raine raised her eyebrow and looked at Lloyd, the vein in her forehead popping out to glare at him. Sheena elbowed Lloyd in the side and winked. Lloyd paled. He looked over at Genis who had been looking at him, but quickly averted his gaze when Lloyd looked in his direction. Over by the tree Kratos continued, not paying attention to the Chosen and her group.

_And oh that glowworm glow!_

When the group looked back at the tree, Yggdrisllwas swinging around on a pole that mysteriously popped up out of nowhere. As they all stared in shock, they saw a flash of light come from their left. They looked over to find Sheena with a rapid shot camera out, taking pictures of the pole dancing Yggdrisll. "Sheena!" She fumbled with the camera for a second and put it behind her back, grinning nervously. "Eheh heh heh."

_Under the Tree_

_Under the Tree_

_I don't like when the ants_

_get down my pants_

_It's painful for me_

_Up there we fight the boss_

_down here we got some nice moss_

_Each little leaf here_

_ain't got no beef here_

_Under the Tree_

_Each little slug here_

_cutting a rug here_

_Under the Tree_

_Each little snail here_

_know how to wail here_

_That's why we be_

_so happy_

_Under the Tree_

_We all be buds here_

_down in the mud here_

_Under the Tree_

As the song ended everyone let out a sigh. "Finally!" they cried happy for the cruel and unusual torture was over. Kratos smiled. "What's that?" he said smirking. "You want an encore?" Everyone screamed and ran toward the Tower of Salvation. "Man I love doing that."


	2. I'll Make Men Out of You

A/N: This is my second story. WOOHOO! It doesn't really have anything to do with the first chapter, but it didn't make sense for it to be a separate story either so..yeah. Oh! An important notice: I would like to dedicate this story to the only two people who reviewed the first chapter. I don't think they'd want me to name them so I won't, but thanks to them anyways. You guys are great! sniff ;; Also, I noticed that I didn't have a disclaimer part for the Under the Tree and I really can't afford to be sued for I have no money, so here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia or the song "I'll Make a Man Out of You" which is from the movie Mulan which is owned by Disney.

* * *

I'll Make Men Out of You

Regal Bryant

'Teach them how to be manly?' Regal thought. He looked at his "students" and sighed heavily. "This isn't gonna be easy," he mumbled. Raine had suggested that Regal teach Zelos and Genis how to be manly. That was easier said than done. 'They're just so...unmanly. Beyond reason. I mean come on, Genis was beyond hope. That boy was fruitier that the scary lady on the banana stickers and that was putting it lightly. If that wasn't you first clue then you could definitely tell by the way he looked at Lloyd with those big anime eyes.'

'And Zelos, tch! He was even more obvious. The way he flinched slightly every time one of his fan girls got too close or tried to touch him. He was worse than Genis. On many occasions he had seen Zelos winking and flirting with the sailors in Palma Costa.' At that thought, Regal's hands balled into fists and he gritted his teeth.

He walked over to where the two stood and paced in front of them for a few seconds, looking them over. Genis was staring off to the left and when Regal followed his gaze, he knew exactly why. Lloyd had sweat running down his face and was sharpening his swordsRegal rolled his eyes. 'Figures,' he thought. Turning and looking at Zelos he saw the redhead was staring at him with his big grey-blue eyes. Regal's own eyes went wide and he tensed. "Ahem!" he cleared his throat causing Zelos to snap out of his current state and Genis to look quickly away from where Lloyd was, blushing as he looked up at Regal.

"I suppose you two know why you are here, correct?" Regal looked at the confused looks on the two members of the group and sighed. "You are here so that you can become men." They looked at each other, then back to the blue haired man in front of them. "What are you talking about?" Zelos questioned. "I am manly." Regal and Genis just stared at him for a moment, then burst into laughter. "Riiiiiight," Genis giggled. Zelos glared at the small wizard. "I don't know why you're laughing. You're worse that I am." Genis stopped laughing at blushed. "I-I'm manly..." It was Zelos' turn to laugh. Genis pouted as the two continued to laugh at his lack of manliness.

Rainechose then to walk by and, upon seeing the pouting Genis and laughing Zelos, gave Regal the death glare. Regal straighed up and coughed. "Alright that's enough of that. Time to be serious." Zelos stopped laughing and stood up straight. Genis let his crossed arms drop to his sides and looked ahead. "Now," Regal said and did the most unexpected thing the two in front of him could think of. He sang.

_Let's get down to business - we're not baking buns_

Genis and Zelos stood there with their jaws on the floor, staring at the man in front of them as he continued to sing.

_I'd be better off with Presea, you two don't act like sons_

"Hey!" the two protested at the same time, offended by the comment made about them."That's not a very nice thing to say," Zelos said looking hurt. Beside him Genis nodded, agreeing (for once) with the red haired chosen. Regal just shrugged and kept on singing.

_You're the saddest two I ever met_

_But you can bet before we're through_

_Missus, I'll make a man out of you_

Zelos smiled at the 'missus' part when Regal sang it and batted his eyes. Regal looked at him, his heart beating a little faster, but shrugged it off and continued to sing. Genis noticed Zelos' reaction and clutched his stomach feeling sick all of a sudden.

_You're scared of Gaoracchia Forest_

The two nodded simultaneously, confirming their fear of the dark forest. They clung to each other for comfort. "That's hot!" Everyone looked over tho find Forcystus snapping off pictures of the two hugging. Genis blushed widly and Zelos posed, enjoying the attention. "Forcystus!" The teal haired man spun around to find a very angry looking Yggdrasil. He stood there with his hands on his hips, tapping his fuzzy slipper clad foot angrily. "What are you doing?" Forcystus looked around nervously and stuttered, trying to come up with an excuse. "I-I-I...w-well..." Yggdrasil glared at him and commanded him to go home now. He looked at the members of the Chosen's group and smiled. "Sorry about that. I told him about doing that but he never listens. I have to be off now." He waved bye to the shocked people that stood before him and teleported away.

After Yggdrasil left, the three looked at one another questioningly. They all shrugged, having no answer for the odd behavior of the Cruxis and Desian. For a moment they stood, looking around, not knowing what to do. Regal remembered his task and began to sing again, starting with where he left off before their...interruption.

_But there's a fire within_

_Once you find your center... _he looked at the two _...somewhere_

_You are sure to win _'I doubt that,' Regal thought to himself.

_You're manless, pale, sorry bunch_

_And you haven't got a clue_

Zelos' smile faltered as he realized what Regal had just said and he pouted. Genis rolled his eyes upon seeing how long it Zelos to detect the insult.

_Somehow I'll make men out of you_

As part of the training, the two had to run...a lot. They were breathing heavy and dragging themselves along. Even at a slow jog Regal had to occasionally stop and wait for his students. Especially Genis. The boy wasn't in the best physical and tired quickly, often having to slow down.

"_Wait or I'll never catch my breath," _he said to Regal in between deep gasps for air.

"_I didn't get to say good-bye to those who knew me," _Zelos whined as if he was about to die.

"_Boy, were we fools in school for not paying attention in gym," _the two said in harmony and leaning against one another for support so as not to fall on the ground with exhaustion.

"_Man, he's got 'em scared to death," _Lloyd said snickering at the terrified looks on the faces of his comrades as Regal reprimanded them for not listening.

"_Hope Lloyd doesn't see right through this shirt," _Genis said crossing his arms over his chest trying to hide what was underneath.

"_Now I really wish I didn't have to swim," _Zelos said as he stared at the cool, clear water below him.

As Genis and Zelos got better at keeping up with Regal, they hadn't noticed that their friends had been watching their progress. As they followed Regal, they looked over to see Raine, Sheena, Colette, Presea and Lloyd. Suddenly, as the three passed by, Raine, Sheena, and Colette stepped forward and sang one line:

_(Be a man)_

As soon as they sang it, Genis tripped and fell flat on his nose. Zelos was so busy staring at the three girls that he tripped over Genis and fell too. Regal stood over them, and continued to sing.

_We must beat the swiftness of the coursing river_

_(Be a man) _the girls continued, acting as backup singers for the blue haired man.

_Against the force of a great typhoon_

_(Be a man)_

_Zelos you're hair is on fire_

Zelos looked at Regal quizzically for a moment before realizing that he had fallen very close to the fire when he tripped over Genis and his hair was, indeed, on fire. "AHHHHHHHHH!" He ran around in circles, squealing for someone to put it out. After a second, Genis shrugged off his shock and, aiming his kendama at Zelos, cast (water spell) on the panicking Chosen. Regal turned to look at the others and smiled.

_It's mysterious as the darkside of the moon_

Regal turned to see a glaring Zelos, with singed hair. "Uh-oh..." He smiled nervously at Zelos and slowly began to back away. "You didn't even TRY to save me!" Zelos growled. He snatched Genis' kendama from him and threw at Regal who ducked just in time for it to whoosh past him and hit Raine in the back of the head. All they saw was the woman slowly turn and glare at each of them icily before they ran for their lives.

_Raine is racing towards us, she'll skin us alive_

They looked back and saw the woman gaining on them, like a fox hunting a rabbit. Closing in on them, ready for the kill the instant the opportunity was givien.

_Heed my every word to escape and you might survive_

The three had found a cave and ducked inside before Raine had gotten the chance to see where they were. They were all gasping for air and leaning against the cave walls for support. Regal looked over to see Zelos wearing nothing but the small black shirt that went under his normal outfit, a pair of shorts that stopped in the middle of his thighs and boots that looked oddly like Sheena's. He turned away from the sight before so as to hide the heat that was rising in his cheeks and continued his song.

_The way he is suited, Zelos looks like a whore_

_So get dressed in real clothes and soon_

Zelos looked at Regal with shock on his face, looked down at himself, and then nodded as if agreeing with the man. Genis blushed at hearing the word 'whore', not knowing that someone as respectable as Regal would use such a word. 'Although that does seem to be the only word that best describes the way he's dressed,' the young wizard thought as he looked at Zelos.

_How could I make men out of you?_

Zelos and Genis drooped their heads a little, sad that they couldn't live up to the expectations of Regal and the others. For a moment they thought might actually be able to pull it off. The two decided that they would give it one more try, if Regal would allow them to. After a few minutes of contemplation Regal agreed to give them one more chance.

_(Be a man)_

The words drifted over to them from seemingly nowhere.

"_You have to swim in that coursing river," _Regal said pointing to the clear water moving swiftly overthe smooth rocks beneath.

_(Be a man) _Genis looked around. "That's really starting to get creepy." The others just shrugged.

"_It has the force of a great typhoon," _Regal said matter-of-factly, watching Genis and Zelos closely.The two gulped simultaneously, eyes widening as they watched the water rush past before their eyes.

_(Be a man)_

"Seriously!" Genis sounded anxious. "That's REALLY freaking me out." Zelos nodded in agreement. "It is kinda freaky." As they reached land, they all land out, stretching their tired limbs. Regal sniffed the air, smelling something burning and looked over to see the redhead'shair ablaze yet again.

"_This is the second time Zelos's hair is on fire, Mysterious as the darkside of the moon" _

This time, however, Regal grabbed the squealing Chosen and shoved his head into the river. Zelos came up with a cascade of sparkling droplets and looked at Regal as if he had a strange growth on his face. After several minutes, Regal smiled at Zelos nervously. Zelos turned his head to the side giggling and blushing like a little girl.

_(Be a man)_

"AAHHH!" Genis squealed, and began to cry. "Don't worry Genis," Lloyd said "I'm sure that's supposed to happen...I hope."Genis rubbed his eyes and looked up at Lloyd. "You think so?" he sniffed.

"Sure. It's probably just a recording or something. Besides, if it was someone waiting to get us you wouldn't have to worry. I'm here to protect you." He smiled a smile that melted away all of Genis' fears, and caused a blush to spread across his pale cheeks and small nose.

_You must be swift as the coursing river_

Regal picked up Zelos and headed for the campsite with a speed noone expected someone that big with extra weight would be capable of, whispering obviously dirty things into Zelos' judging by the blush and smile on the chosen's face.

"I guess that's what they mean as swift,"Sheena said, a sweatdrop appearing on her head from seemingly nowhere.

_(Be a man)_

"Eep!" Genis cowered at the creepy voice, leaning on the person behind him.

Lloyd looked down at the small wizard and felt instantly bad for him. Feeling compelled to help his...friend, he put his arms around Genis whispering soothing words into his ear trying to calm him down.

_With all the force of a great typhoon_

Genis felt as if a typhoon had hit him as he realized that Lloyd had put his arms around him. He felt as if he was about to fly through the stars he was so happy. "Lloyd I...um...Ilikeyou!" He said, blushing furiously.

"What?" Lloyd asked, in pure confusion.

Genis sighed. 'Only Lloyd could be so oblivious. I'm gonna have to talk slower.' Genis took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart. "I-I-I like you Lloyd." His blush grew several shades redder.

"Oh! I like you too Genis." He smiled, not quite getting what his companion meant.

Raine smacked her hand across her forehead, not believing how thick headed Lloyd could be. "Lloyd! He means he LIKES you." She widened her eyes on the word like for emphasis.

"Oh." The dark haired boy thought for a few seconds before realization hit him like a tidal wave. "OH! I **like** you too Genis."

"Really?" Genis couldn't believe it. Lloyd actually felt the same way? He grinned and threw his arms around Lloyd's neck. "I'm so happy."

Lloyd chuckled and kissed his small wizard. 'That's right, he is mine isn't he?'

_(Be a man)_

Raine, Sheena, Colette and Presea stood there, watching the two lovebirds. "They really are cute together aren't they?" Sheena piped happy to see her friends so happy.

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

Within seconds Lloyd and Genis were on the ground kissing and panting like wild animals in heat. Raine gasped as she watched the two.

"All right break it up you two!" she said, yanking Lloyd off of her little brother.

"They hormones have the strength of a raging fire,"Sheena said. Colette looked at the two in confusion.

"Are Genis and Lloyd fighting again?"she asked, too naive to realize what exactly was going on between her two companions.

"It seems they were about to engage in the transfer of bodily fluids." Presea said, making Sheena almost faint.

Colette blinked, even more confusion filling her large blue eyes. "Oh. What does that mean?"

"It simply means that they were going to mumph fmmph phumph"

"Oh don't worry about it Colette!" Sheena smiled nervously, her hand covering Presea's mouth.

_Mysterious as the darkside or the moon_

"Mysterious indeed."

"Do you think they know we're here?"

"They will if you don't shut your big mouth."

"Kratos! Yuan is being mean again!" the blonde whined, pointing at the teal haired man.

The mercenary sighed. "Yuan, stop making Yggdrasil whine."

"Whatever,"he grumbled angrily.

"Yay!" Yggdrasil glomped Kratos, rubbing his head on the man's chest.

"Uh huh"

And with that the sun set, leaving the eleven people to their chaos.

* * *

So what do youguys think? Good, bad, nauseating? I kinda disappointed myself on the ending. Anyways, Thanks for reading. Haejuseyo chaego! (Please Review!) 


End file.
